


A Wish

by icandrawamoth



Category: Hell Divers Series - Nicholas Sansbury Smith
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fatherhood, First In The Fandom, Gen, Introspection, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Aaron has an impossible wish for his newborn son.





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: Any, any, a wish that will never come true (100 words). ~~I will be a one-woman fandom for this series, I don't even care.~~

His wife sleeps, newborn at her breast. Aaron is a father, with all the wonder and terror that entails.

He gazes out the window, poisoned clouds behind generations of graffiti. The only sky his son will know. Aaron wants more for him. He yearns for Michael to have what he didn't – to see him grow up on solid ground under a blue sky with sunlight warm on his face.

Even a miracle wouldn't clean Earth's atmosphere in Michael's lifetime. So Aaron paints fluffy clouds on the nursery's walls and prays the rest of his dreams for his son come true.


End file.
